Una nueva epoca
by Carlos-Break
Summary: La muerte de todos los héroes de mobios por el malvado Eggman causara un gran cambio en todo el universo...pero nunca hay que perder la fe en ellos, el universo es muy grande y la muerte no es el único final
1. Un triunfo para Eggman

Capitulo 1: Un triunfo para Eggman

Eggman POV

Los inútiles no tenían nada que hacer contra mi esta vez , yo ganaría y seria el rey de todo este mundo, si aquí viene Sonic, será el primero en caer uno por uno lo harán

Sonic: Eggman cuanto tiempo, ahora que tontería planeas- El tonto erizo azul SONIC!, se rascaba la nariz como si no le importase, pero pagara por subestimarme

Eggman: Jojojojojo, crees que esta vez me ganaras esta mas equivocado que nunca Sonic- Ahora sabras lo que es , apreciar la vida estúpido erizo. Apretó el botón rápidamente

Sonic: De que esas hablando, gordo, pero que esta pasándome aaarggg no otra vez- Al parecer el tonto erizo cree que lo convertiré en werehog de nuevo que tonto, esta vez lo matare así podre reguir este mundo sin ningún idiota que me moleste

Shadow: ¡Control!, me das lastima Sonic, pero que arrggg. ¿Qué planeas ahora Eggman?- Se revolcaba en el piso al igual que Sonic, el idiota no sabía lo que le esperaba Vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aquí, excelente tengo dos por uno

Eggman: Claro cómo olvidarme de mi gran creación Shadow, perfecto ¡ahora volverás a obedecerme!- El plan esta andando perfecto ahora solo faltan Blaze Silver, Rouge, Knucles, Amy, Tails y Sally. Activo el interruptor 3, con este interruptor traeré a esa tonta de Sally, tengo que encargarme de toda la basura, además es el mejor regalo para mi estúpido erizo azul

Sally: Donde estoooy… arrgg pero que está pasando no puedo moverme…- Ella parece no saber donde esta, que tonta jojojo, no tardare nada en eliminarlos a todos

Sonic: ¿Sal?, pero, qué haces tú aquí- se revuelca en el piso sin poder moverse

Eggman: La recuerdas, excelente, ella morirá al igual que todos ustedes no tengo más tiempo así que traigamos más gente a la fiesta- Oprimo los interruptores faltantes trayendo a todos los que necesito para por fin aniquilarlos

Sonic: Pero como piensan arrgggg, maldito Eggman- Ahora si lo conseguí todos y cada uno se largaran de mi vida, adiós todos. Oprimo un botón para terminar todo, por fin lo había conseguido, adiós todos estúpidos

Eggman: Adiós idiotas, jajaja que su destino no sea tan cruel- Ahora todos se están desapareciendo uno por uno desintegrándose que forma tan fácil de matarlos

Sonic: Knucles no amigo nooo, Shadow noooo, no Sal te volvi a encontrar y ahora tu nooooo- Si ese brillo negro maligno no te protejera Sonic muere de una vez- noooo porqueee argggg- Si Sonic ha muerto por fin murió si ha muerto lo conseguí!, me retiro de la zona muy contento por fin ahora a construir los robots para invadir todos los planetas de este mundo

Sonic ahora no estaba en el mundo había desaparecido se había desintegrado por completo, se había perdido toda esperanza en este mundo… 


	2. Comencemos de nuevo

Capitulo 2: Comencemos de nuevo

Era un día como cualquier otro, el cielo era despejado alegre, el sol caía suavemente sobre la ciudad, al parecer todos los humanos caminaban normalmente tenían sus problemas cotidianos, nada fuera de lo normal, las cosas eran felices en el mundo, había conflictos pero ninguno grave todos seguían sus vidas como cualquier otro, acepto un joven, su nombre es John un joven adulto de 24 años

John P.O.V.

"Este día fue muy aburrido, como es posible que mi jefe me haya dado tanto papeleo pensaba que ser abogado seria más divertido, investigar los casos y adentrarme en la vida de mi clientes para declarar la verdad en la corte, pero noooo, es todo un día organizando papeles me estoy hartando de esto" Sigo caminando bajo ese sol tan fastidioso, por lo menos dos cuadras mas volteo y ya llego a casa…un momento que es eso, veo una bolsa, me acerco rápidamente al lugar y para mi sorpresa veo tres bebes pero que bebes tan raros "¿Serán humanos?, pero si uno tiene el pelo azul y el otro blanco, por lo menos el otro tiene el pelo negro es humano, pero ¿Qué hacen bebes en este lugar?, su madre no tubo dinero para sostenerlos…o tal vez no los quería…no es correcto que los deje por acá me los llevare a casa espero que Yeni me ayude…son unos pequeños muy tiernos…pero podremos cuidarlos a todos…!claro la casa de mis padres, por fin esa enorme casa en la que vivo no estará tan vacía, es el lugar perfecto para que ellos vivan, ahora tendré que llevarlos a casa" No tardo nada en llegar a mi morada, ahora toco el timbre "ya quiero ver la reacción de Yeni" Se abre la puerta

-Yeni: **Amor llegaste**- me dice sonriendo-**Que llevas…¿de quiénes son?**- "Bueno no era lo que yo esperaba" Ella me miraba como si la hubiera traicionado…esos ojos son algo matadores

-Jhon:** Amor los encontré en la calle…no podía dejarlos abandonados**- le dije mostrándoles a los pequeños bebes- **La casa es enorme podríamos cuidarlos**- le dijo sonriendo "me gusta la idea de tener mis propios hijos, pero quisiera tener uno propio con Yeni…quizás luego"

-Yeni: **¿Amor…de verdad quieres cuidarlos, como a tus propios hijos?**- Ella me miraba cargando al de pelo negro con ojos rojos algo raro en el "No parecen tan humanos pero, quiero cuidarlos algo me indica que debo hacerlo…pero que es"

John: **Si míralo no te parece tierno**- le digo mientras miro a los pequeños bebes que están durmiendo "vamos di que si"

Bebe de pelo negro: **Ma…**- le dijo mientras al abrazaba " que tierno se veía, pero como lo llamaría"

Yeni:** Amor creo que son sus primeras palabras**- dice muy entusiasmada "Son muy jóvenes para poder hablar creo"

John: **Pero que lindo, sus primeras palabras**- digo mientras lo veo "es muy lindo ese bebe…si quiero cuidarlo"

Bebe de pelo azul: **Papa yo también puedo hablar**- "!EL BEBE ME ESTA HABLANDO PERO SI ES MUY JOVEN AUN" es algo que no me lo creo al ver que sus manitas abrazan mi pecho "es muy tierno

Yeni: **Amor creo que estos bebes no son humanos…pero quisiera cuidarlos son muy lindos…vamos a dentro**- Entramos los dos a la casa subiendo al segundo piso un gran cuarto con dos camas bastantes grandes para 4 adultos "Seguro podrán dormir aquí esta noche"

John:** Amor creo que deberíamos dejarlos dormir esta noche aquí, mientras que les traemos algo de comida**- Deje a los bebes sobre la cama "pero que comen ellos…*Leche* mmm tal vez, si seguro les gustara eso "

Yeni:** Si amor vamos, también tenemos que hablar sobre ellos**- me dice algo seria, "espero que sea sobre sus nombres"

Bajamos las escaleras y llegamos a la cocina que está en el primer piso, me dispuse a sacar la leche para calentarla "un momento *biberones* ellos son muy pequeños aun como se me pudo olvidar"

John:** Amor hablaremos luego iré a comprar algunos biberones**-Dije mientras me disponía a salir

Yeni: **Amor espera…ya pensaste como los llamaras**- Sonrió al escuchar eso y la abrase "ella está realmente quiere cuidarlos"

John: **Amor, ya se nos ocurrirá un nombre, gracias por ayudarme, quiero que ellas crezcan muy felices y sanos. No tardare amor**- Ella me abrazo y se despidió de mi, salgo a la calle en busco de biberones, no demoro en llegar a la casa viendo que Yeni ya tiene la leche lista para meterla en los biberones

Yeni: **Que te parece si llamamos al de pelo negro ¿Mike?**- "era un nombre tal vez bueno…tendremos que pensar en otro, no me gusto" Los biberones están listos

John: **Quizás amor, tenemos que pensar en otro**- ella me mira y baja la cabeza "si el nombre no es muy bueno" De repente escucho un llanto-** ¡Los bebes!**- grite asustado, corriendo para llegar a la habitación

* * *

><p>Bueno primero que todo gracias aquellos que leen este fic, tambien gracias a 3liiza luniita por su review<p>

Segundo este fic ya lo tenia escrito fue la primera historia que escribí hace como tres años, así que la subiré rápidamente

Eso es todo mañana ya estará el capitulo 3 suerte a todos y Feliz Año nuevo :3

Me despido Carlos Larry


	3. Dejen de llorar

Capitulo 3: Dejen de llorar

John P.O.V.

Escuche un llanto de los bebes, corro desesperadamente hacia su cuarto mientras me pregunto "¿Estarán bien?, ¿se habrán caído de la cama?, ¿alguien les habrá hecho daño?, por favor que estén bien" Abro la puerta de la habitación y logro ver a los bebes sobre la cama llorando "que les pasa"

Bebes: **¡Papa!... ¡Mama!**- Por lo que veo todos están sanos y salvos sobre la cama "Por lo que veo soy padre…que feliz me siento…les daré de comer para que se tranquilicen"

Yeni:** Están bien**-suspira-**tomen bebes esta es su comida**- Dándole los biberones a cada uno para que los empiecen a tomar

John: **Si que alegría, coman niños espero que les guste**- Sentándome con ellos mientras Yeni, se sienta junto a mi lado recostándose observando cómo toman los bebes sus biberones

Yeny:** Es tan lindo Mike…**-le dice mientras acaricia al de pelo negro "ella aun sigue con ese nombre…tiene que haber otro mejor " El bebe empieza a llorar dejando de tomar el biberón

Bebe de pelo negro:** ¡Mike no me gusta!, quiero que me llamen Shadow**- Yeni y yo nos sorprendemos mucho al escuchar eso "el ya tiene nombre…vaya quien podría saber eso"

John: **Shadow ¡será tu nombre hijo mio!**- Digo mientras lo coloco sobre mis brazos y lo alimento con el biberón

Shadow: **Gracias papi**- Tomándose todo el biberón "Es tan tierno…mi hijo"

Yeni: **Ustedes tienen nombres**- sonriéndole a los dos otros bebes, "Es lo más seguro que los otros bebes tengan nombres"

Bebe de pelo azul: **Me llamo Sonic mami**- mientras se le acerca abrazando el brazo de Yeni "Con que Sonic ese nombre me gusta…cual será el nombre del otro bebe es muy callado"

Yeni: **Que lindo eres Sonic, bienvenido a la familia**- Le dice mientras ella lo abraza al igual que Sonic

John:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?**- Le digo cuidadosamente al pequeño bebe de pelo blanco

Bebe de pelo blanco: **Yo me llamo Silver…**-Dice algo tímido "parece que es algo diferente a Sonic y Shadow"- **Papi**- Me dice acercándoseme

John: **¿Dime Silver?**-Digo mientras le acaricio con la mano la cabeza, al bebe que se acerca gateando "Ya quiero que caminen"

Silver: **Gracias papi por la leche me gusto mucho**- Dice mientras me abraza esperando que lo consienta

John:** Por nada Silver**- Lo alzo con mis brazos – **Bienvenido a la familia hijo mio**- mientras lo abrazo "Silver eres mi hijo todos ustedes Sonic Shadow, son mi nueva familia…un momento todos comienzan por *S* ¡ya se!"- **Niños ustedes serán los hermanos *S***

Shadow y Sonic: **Me gusta la S**- Ambos niños dijeron al unisonó les gustaba esa letra "eso quiere decir que se adelantaran en el cole…puede ser"

Yeni:** Amor creo que se hace tarde para los niños ya debemos dejarlos dormir**- "Quería jugar un poco con ellos…pero es mi deber como padre dejarlos descansar"

John: **Niños hora de dormir**- Les dije alzándolos y colocándolos debajo de las cobija de la cama donde cabían perfectamente

Shadow: **Estarán con nosotros cierto mami**- Miraba a Yeni, con esos ojos rojos brillantes casi era imposible resistirse "No los quiero malcriar"

Silver:** Papi no me dejes solo**- Alzaba sus brazos para que me quedara esta noche con el "No quiero dejarlos solos su primera noche"

Sonic: **Hermanos estamos juntos nada nos pasara**- Decía sonriendo y sujetando con los brazos a Silver y Shadow- **Papi y Mami vayan a dormir que estaremos bien esta noche**- decía mientras arropaba a sus hermanos y también a él "Tu eres el hermano mayor eso no cabe duda Sonic"

John:** Esta bien Sonic cuida a tus dos hermanos, Dulce sueños mis hijos los quiero, nos vemos mañana**- Los arrope a cada uno mientras que Yeni les dio un beso a todos en la frente

Yeni: **Buenas noches mis niños, serán los mejores niños de este mundo, los quiero mucho mis bebes**- Ella se pone a mi lado abrazándome- **Amor son muy lindos…mañana iremos de paseo con los niños**

John: **Seguro amor**- Le beso los labios "te amo…seremos una gran familia…nosotros juntos amor" Nos retiramos dejando solos a los niños

SSS: **¡Buenas noches papi y mami!**- Gritaron los niños antes de que abandonara el cuarto "Duerman mis niños mañana será un gran día"

Yeni: **¿Amor los llevamos al parque mañana?**- Ella estaba abrazándome mientras llegábamos al cuarto

John: **Antes de eso quería discutir algo contigo amor**- Le digo muy seriamente "No podía arriesgar a los niños"

Yeni: **Que podría ser Amor te veo muy serio, ¿pasa algo?**- Ella me dijo eso mirándome sorprendida "Era algo que yo esperaba, teníamos que hablar de esto pero en privado"

John:** Amor te lo diré en nuestro cuarto**- Llegamos a el cuarto y ella se sentó sobre la cama esperando la noticia que yo le daría

Yeni: **De que quieres hablar**- Dijo mientras yo me sentaba con ella y me colocaba las manos sobre las mías "Ella siente que es algo grave" sonriéndome

John: **Mira un bebe puede hablar generalmente a los 4 años, pero nuestros hijos son distintos amor…ellos tienen la edad de 9 meses, ellos son distintos a los demás niños amor…tendremos que tener cuidado**- Le dije mientras me sentía algo triste por haber dicho esto

Yeni: **Pero somos una familia, podemos superar cualquier problema que se nos ponga en frente**- Ella me dijo descansando su frente en la mía, al mismo tiempo que me sonríe y me da un suave beso "Eres hermosa y optimista…pero no entiendes, podrían hacerles daño"

John: **¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria alguien al ver un bebe de 9 meses hablando perfectamente?**-Le dije seriamente

Yeni: **Te refieres a que podrían quitárnoslos ¿para estudiarlos?**- Ella no había pensado eso pero aun así su cara cambio totalmente

John: **Si y no solo estudiarlos podrían hacerles daño, podrían intentar descubrir el porqué de su pelo distinto, en este mundo los humanos no reaccionan bien ante los desconocido**- Estaba algo cansado así que me recosté sobre la cama esperando que ella también lo hiciera

Yeni: **Entonces tendremos que decírselos a ellos, tenemos que planear las cosas bien, todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro-Mientras también se acostaba- mañana lo hablamos tengo sueño, vamos a dormir amor**- dijo colocándose bajo las cobijas, mientras yo también la seguía y la abrazaba como cada noche- **Gracias por estos hijos tan maravillosos**

John: **Son nuestra familia amor, gracias a ti por siempre estar conmigo te amo, buenas noches cariño**- Le dije mientras cerraba los ojos descansando sobre la cabeza de ella

Yeni: **Buenas noches cariño**- Dijo antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos ambos

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el cap tres como prometí no tardaría mas de un día :3<p>

Gracias por los reviews Nancy the Hedgehog y otra persona no tiene nombre () pero gracias por sus reviews

El siguiente cap. lo subiré mañana, no los escribo tan largos porque a mi opinión se vuelven cansones leer algo tan largo y también porque no quiero meterle relleno, si opinan algo contrario háganmelo saber, trato de que disfruten lo mas que pueden de este fic

Se despide Carlos Larry

**!FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	4. Una noche de hermanos

Capitulo 4: Una noche de hermanos

Sonic P.O.V.

Descanso en la nueva cama con mis hermanos "no estoy seguro de quien soy, de donde vengo, como es que tengo este nombre *Sonic* más aun porque sé que me llamo así…pero que mas da tengo a mis dos geniales hermanos Shadow y Silver, además de mis padres, tengo una familia y viviremos todos siempre protegiéndonos unos a otros, bueno tengo sueño mañana seguro conoceré mas a mis hermanos" Dé repente escucho que alguien se mueve y esta como moviéndose raro, es Silver "¿qué le pasara?"

Sonic: **Hermano estas bien ¿pasa algo?-**Le digo tocándole el hombro con mi brazo

Silver: **Hermano, tengo miedo porque nuestros padres se fueron, acaso ¿nos han abandonado?-**El de inmediato me abraso tenía mucho miedo "Por lo que veo Silver es muy dependiente de nuestros padres"

Shadow: Tienes **razón…donde estará mami**- Estaba despierto y mirando tristemente hacia abajo "Shadow también estaba triste, pensé que él era más fuerte"

Sonic: **Venga hermanos, tan solo ellos se fueron a otra parte, mañana regresaran, vamos a dormir**- Digo mientras me coloque la cobija sobre mi "Venga chicos, mañana la pasaremos bien, por ahora descansen…nuestra padres nos quieren, tenemos que dar nuestra parte también". Derrápenle siento los brazos de alguien abrazándome

Silver: **Hermano…tengo miedo**- Dice mientras me sujeta fuertemente "Pero si tan solo vamos a dormir"

Sonic: **No pasa nada… ¿dime Silver a que le tienes miedo?**-Le digo levantándome de nuevo "no dormiremos hasta solucionar esto"

Silver: **La oscuridad…creo que hay criaturas horrendas…apenas veo tu rostro hermano, es mucha la oscuridad aquí dentro**- Me dice mirando hacia todos los lados y tapándose con la cobija "Creo que Silver es muy asustadizo…¿cómo hago para que se dé cuenta que solo estamos los tres en este cuarto?"

Shadow: **Silver solo estamos nosotros tres en nuestro cuarto, pero ¿dónde estará mama?**- Shadow aun se le veía algo triste "Espero que Silver haya escuchado esas palabras, pero Shadow…lo mejor será enseñarle que nuestros padres están en esta casa"

Sonic: **Shadow tiene razón en que estamos solos en este cuarto, pero nuestros padres están cerca créeme Shadow**- Le digo apoyándome detrás del esperando su reacción

Shadow: **Si y ¿donde están Sonic?-**Me mira con recelo "que te pasa Shadow…bueno mejor será dejarlo callado mostrándole a nuestros padres descansando"

Sonic: **Vamos Shadow, te mostrare que ellos están durmiendo, como nosotros deberíamos hacerlo**- Le digo en tono serio "Hermano todo está bien"

Shadow: **que esperamos**- dice bajando de la cama con mucho cuidado cayendo sobre sus rodillas y manos "porque no podemos caminar" Bajo igual que Shadow

Sonic: **Vamos Shadow te mostra…**- Soy interrumpido por alguien que cae encima de mi "Aug eso me dolió"

Silver: **Hermano no me dejes solo**- Me dice abrazándome fuertemente "Silver, cálmate, vamos demuestra que eres nuestro hermano…debo cuidarlo"

Sonic: **Esta bien ven con nosotros Silver**- Le digo mientras me incorporo y lo hago a un lado-Vamos hermanos y verán a nuestros padres durmiendo

Silver: **Gracias hermano**- Me dice mientras se acerca a mí para irnos a buscar a nuestros padres por todo este lugar

Shadow: **Bueno vamos…ya quiero ver a mama**-Me dice algo impaciente mientras camina abriendo la puerta

Silver: **Esta muy oscuro**- Dice tiritando colocándose detrás de mi

Sonic: **Solo** **está oscuro, no hay nada más que nosotros y nuestros padres**- Le digo mientras camino para empezar la búsqueda de nuestros padres

Shadow: **Bueno a donde vamos**- Hay dos caminos, "no tengo muy seguro por dónde empezar" De repente escuchamos un ruido aterrador "!QUE FUE ESO!"

Sonic: **Que raro que habrá sido eso…tal vez no estemos tan solos**- Miro a la oscuridad "debe haber de alguna forma de ver hacia los otros lugar, pero cual"

Silver: **Hermanos mejor vayamos a dormir, seguro mama vendrá mañana Shadow**- Dice totalmente asustado

Shadow: **No Silver, no dormiré hasta verla ¡bien!**- Le grita furioso. "Shadow está muy unido a mama, bueno eso es bueno tan solo debe entender a Silver, el pobre tiene mucho miedo…pero tiene que superarlo…mi cabeza me duele"

Sonic: **Auh**- Digo mientras rasco mi cabeza

Silver: ¿**Pasa algo hermano?**- Me dice mientras coloca sus manos en mis hombros

Sonic: Estoy **bien, Mira Shadow admiro que cuides tanto a mama, pero respeta mas a Silver es tu hermano y ¡deberías cuidarlo! y tu Silver no podrás vivir para siempre siendo un cobarde. Somos hermanos y nos ayudaremos entre nosotros. Ahora vamos por acá a buscar en cada parte a nuestros padres, ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder!**- Digo mientras gateaba acercándome a la primera puerta que logre ver

Shadow: **Sonic espera...**- Se veía algo triste "¿acaso mis palabra han surtido efecto?"

Sonic: **¿Que pasa Shadow?**- Le digo mientras me detengo sentándome

Shadow suspira: **Perdón hermano**- Dice abrazando a Silver- **Tan solo estoy algo asustado y quiero encontrar a mama, quiero ver que está bien**- Le dice mientras derrama algunas lagrimas

Silver: **Shadow no importa, es verdad tengo que ser menos miedoso, vamos encontraremos a mama todos nosotros se que podremos hacerlo**- Le dice mientras le abrazaba también

Sonic: **Que gran actitud hermanos, ahora démonos prisa y entremos a este cuarto**- Les digo mientras abro la puerta para entrar hacia el cuarto

Shadow: **Vamos hermanos**- Dice mientras entra acompañado de Silver hacia el cuarto

Sonic: **No veo nada, debe existir alguna forma de que se haga la luz**- Digo rascándome la cabeza pensando "nuestros padres hicieron algo para apagar la luz…pero que" moviendo mi cabeza tratando de recordar

Silver: **Nuestros padres oprimieron algo, pero no sé donde podría estar**- Dice mientras mira a todos los alrededores

Shadow: **Ya lo vi esta haya arriba**- Dice señalando con el dedo a una cosa que sobre sale de la pared "lo veo un poco, ahora debemos llegar haya"

Sonic: **Vaya Shadow ves muy bien en la oscuridad…tendremos que subir haya con la ayuda de todos**- Mientras me acercaba para empezar a subir- Silver sube encima de mi luego Shadow, tu oprimes el botón

Silver: **Aquí voy**-Dice subiendo encima de mi mientras yo estoy parado pero apoyándome sobre la pared- **Ya casi lo logro**-Mientras se para sobre mis hombros "como pesa"  
>Shadow: <strong>Hermanos es mi turno sujétense fuerte<strong>- Dice mientras empieza a subir por mis hombros- **Ahora sigues tu Silver**- Subiendo sobre Silver apoyándose en mi cabeza

Sonic: **Chicos dense prisa no puedo aguantar más**- Ambos pesan demasiado, pero tengo que ser fuerte "dense prisa me duelen los pies"

Silver: **¿Ya Shadow?**- Parece que ya había terminado de subir sobre Silver "que esperas Shadow"

Shadow: **Hermanos esperen… ¡aaag! No alcanzo este botón**- Parece que Shadow lucha por alcanzar el botón

Silver: **Vamos Shadow tu puedes solo inténtalo**- Le dice mientras tiembla tratando de soportar el peso de Shadow

Sonic: **¡aaagg! Shadow date prisa no soportare mas**- Le digo mientras mis piernas tiemblan totalmente

Shadow: **No tengo otra opción**- Dé repente siento el peso más ligero "acaso Shadow ¿habrá saltado?"- **Lo tengo**- dé repente la habitación se ilumina totalmente y veo a Silver cayendo al piso suavemente pero Shadow puede lastimarse desde la altura que subía

Sonic: **¡Cuidado!**- Grito tirándome para que caiga sobre mi espalda- **¡Aag! ¿Estás bien Shadow?**-Mientras trato me siento un poco adolorido por la caída de Shadow sobre mi espalda

Shadow: **Si lo estoy y tu Sonic ¿estás bien?**- Dice mientras se recupera, extiendo me la mano para que me recupere

Sonic: **estoy bien Shadow…espera**- Sin darme cuenta estoy en dos pies parado "podre caminar" intento dar unos pasos pero me caigo "creo que aun no"- **Jeje tengo que practicar hermanos**- Continuando gateando

Shadow: **Seguro lo conseguirás hermano**- Me dice mirándome algo feliz, por haber conseguido prender la luz "Si Shadow lo conseguiré con su ayuda"

Silver: **Lo** **conseguimos la luz esta prendida, pero ¿dónde estamos ahora?**- dice mientras apunta a todas direcciones buscando alguna pista

Sonic: **No** **lo sé…este lugar es muy diferente a nuestro cuarto**- Veo un gran bloque y otros al lado de él, también veo un bloque con algo que me hace ver…la noche

Shadow: **Bueno creo que aun no hemos encontrado a nuestros padres…**-dice mirando al piso

Silver: **Vamos hermano todo estará bien tenemos luz, seguro en el otro cuarto estarán nuestros padres**-Gatea por el cuarto acompañado por nosotros

Sonic: **Si** **pero hay un aroma al cual no puedo…que huele tan bien**- Digo acercándome al bloque de metal "que este aroma tan exquisito…mi estomago está hablando…si tiene mucha hambre"

Silver: **¿Aroma?**- Dice algo confundido "parece que yo soy el único que lo huelo"

Sonic: **Si es algo distinto a todo lo que haya olido antes**

Shadow: **Creo que no llevamos mucho consientes, hasta hoy descubrí que me llamo Shadow y que tengo una familia**- dice sonriendo- **Es algo raro pero es muy genial**- Dice mirando hacia el cubo gigante tratando de sentir el olor "Tengo que tenerlooo…que gran aroma"

Sonic: **Lo sé pero quiero ese aroma**-Digo mirando por todas partes el cubo gigante, cuando de pronto logro abrirlo- **¡Wow! Cuanto frio siento chicos, ¡qué cambio!**- Dé repente logro sentir mejor el aroma "Que rico"- **¿Dónde está?  
><strong>  
>Silver: ¿<strong>Que es todo eso? pero, Sonic que frio hace…¿que estas buscando?<strong>- Al parecer también le había afectado el frio

Sonic: **No lo sé pero el aroma me guiara**- Empiezo a subir por esos pequeños extremos "Ya lo siento, estoy llegando" logro subir por fin y veo como dos pequeñas cosas están en la mitad de algo largo "¿qué es esto?" lo intento tocar pero está protegido por alguna capa

Shadow: **Sonic, que estás haciendo haya arriba**- Dé repente pierdo el equilibrio cayendo con esa cosa al piso- **¿Estás bien?**- Caigo y por suerte la cosa esta bien y mejor aun se ha abierto "que rico ya quiero probarlo"

Sonic: **Estoy bien Shadow, pero no puedo esperar por probar esto**- Le doy una mordida a la cosa del centro "!WOW!, asombroso sabe mejor que esa leche que me dio papi" Sigo comiendo, apresuradamente aquella cosa que exquisita

Silver: **¿Qué es eso?…¿puedo probar Sonic?**- Silver estaba algo antojado al ver como yo comía tan rápidamente

Sonic: **Seguro prueba**- Le digo dándole espacio para que pueda comer un poco

Silver: **Gracias**- Dice mordiendo la cosa- **Sabe mejor que la leche de papi**- Dice mientras come sin parar- **Estoy lleno no puedo más-**"parece que yo también lo estoy" aun queda algo de esa cosa "Shadow, ¿acaso querrá comerla?"

Shadow: **Porque tanto alboroto por una simple cosa**- Dice mirando la comida esa- **Veamos haber de que están hablando ustedes dos**- Dice dándole una mordida- **Me gusta**- Terminándose toda la cosa- **No podía permitir desperdiciar la comida-dice mirando hacia otra lado**

Sonic: **Si a mí también me encanto Shadow**- Le digo mientras colocaba mi brazo sobre su hombro

Shadow: **Si estaba grandiosa…tengo algo de sueño…pero aun así quiero ver a nuestros padres**-Dice totalmente decidido

Sonic: **Bueno entonces que esperamos vamos**- Le digo con una sonrisa

Silver: **¿Seguro pero ahora a donde vamos?**

Shadow: **Quedan más cuartos ¿no?**- Nos dice a los dos mientras se acerca a la puerta- **Vamos a buscarlos en otro cuarto  
><strong>  
>Sonic: <strong>Seguro, creo que en el otro podrán estar<strong>- Le digo mientras salimos del otro cuarto- **¿Qué hacemos con la luz?  
><strong>  
>Silver: <strong>¿No deberíamos apagarla?<strong>- Me dice mientras se regresa al cuarto

Shadow: **Luego, primero vayamos a ver a mama**- Dice muy decidido "bueno será mejor terminar con esto…aaaa ya tengo sueño"

Sonic: **Esta bien termines con esto, ya empiezo a sentirme cansado**- Digo mientras estiro un poco los brazos

Silver: **Igual yo, mejor démonos prisa**- Dice mientras empieza a gatear

Shadow: **Bueno Sonic, Silver démonos prisa pero no iré tan rápido no quiero dejarlos atrás**- dice riéndose un poco "te crees el más rápido, o no eso no Shadow"

Sonic: **Quieres intentarlo, te demostrare que yo soy más rápido que tu**- Le digo mirándolo a los ojos preparándome

Shadow: **No lo creo Sonic, el más rápido soy yo, pero si no me crees adelante y compruébalo tú mismo**- dice mientras se prepara para correr

Sonic: **¿Listo?- Le digo esperando**- "Yo ganare es imposible que pierda"

Silver: **¿Hermanos están seguro de esto?**- Dice tratando de calmarnos

Shadow: **Cuando quieras**- Sale gateando lo más rápido que puede para llegar a la ultima habitación que se divisaba pasando nuestra habitación

Sonic: **¡Jaja aun así no me ganaras!**- Gateo al mismo tiempo

Shadow: **No puedes ganarme Sonic es imposible soy mejor que tu**- me dice sonriendo emocionado de la competición, vamos cabeza a cabeza estamos a punto de llegar a el cuarto

Sonic: **Jajaja eso lo veremos**- Le digo pasándolo rápidamente llegando al cuarto primero- **¡Wojoo! No cabe duda Shadow te gane soy el más rápido**- digo mientras empiezo a celebrar "sabía que ganaría"

Shadow: **Eres muy rápido Sonic**- Se ve muy agitado "si también estoy muy cansado también"

Sonic: **Tu tampoco corres tan mal**- Mientras que al rato llega Silver muy cansado "Bueno Silver parece que no es tan rápido como pensaba"

Silver: **Vaya ustedes dos son muy rápidos**- Dice cayendo al piso, del agotamiento "si también estoy que me caigo del cansancio que tengo"

Shadow: **Bueno en esta puerta seguro esta mami**- Me dice muy feliz e ilusionado

Sonic: **No te olvides de papi, el seguro estará aquí dentro también**- Le digo sonriendo

Silver: **¡Hey! Que esperan tortugas**- Dice ya dentro del cuarto "¿pero cuándo?"

Sonic: **jaja vamos Hermanos para poder ir a dormir por fin**- Digo entrando al cuarto

Shadow: **Si ya los veo**- dice muy feliz- **están halla encima de esa cama**- dice muy feliz subiendo a la cama

Sonic: **Espera**- Tratando de ayudarle a subir- **Vamos listo ya estas arriba**

Shadow: **Vamos también sube Sonic**- Extendiéndome la mano

Sonic: **Listo ahora tu ven Silver también**- Con la ayuda de Shadow logre subirlo

Silver: **Lo conseguí, ahora el momento de la verdad**- Mientras nos acercábamos a la parte alta de la cama, estaba papi abrazando a mami

Shadow: **¡Mami!**- Dice saltándole encima abrazándola "Lo logramos…tenia la razón nuestros padres nunca nos dejaran solos, ellos siempre estarán con nosotros"

Yeni: **aaa que pasa**- dice con los ojos cerrados- **¿Shadow?**- dice acomodándose cuando de repente se levanta asombrada- **¿Shadow como llegaste aquí?**

Shadow: **Mami lo que pasa es que pensé que te habías ido…pero Sonic tenía razón nunca nos abandonaran**- Le dice abrazándola muy feliz

Silver: **Papi despierta…**- Le dice moviéndole la cabeza suavemente

Yeni: **Shadow eres mi hijo nunca te dejare sola, soy tu mama y te cuidare por siempre**- Le dice abrazándole mientras el también la abraza a ella

John: **Silver ¿pero como llegaste acá?**- Le pregunta muy confundido papi "Bueno tendré que explicarle lo que ha pasado"

Silver: **Todos nosotros tres llegamos**- Dice abrazándolo

Yeni: **Que bonita sorpresa no amor**- dice sonriendo con Shadow en sus brazos

John: **Es muy agradable pero aun no es de día**- Dice mirándome "Bueno parece que tendré que explicar"

Sonic: **Bueno papi Silver se levanto algo asustado, luego de eso**- pero él me interrumpió

John: **No estoy molesto Sonic…tan solo estoy asombrado que hayan logrado llegar hasta acá, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, por cierto Shadow nosotros nunca los abandonaremos son nuestros hijos y los queremos mucho**- Lo dice mientras me acariciaba la cabeza "papi, siempre estarás orgulloso de todos nosotros"

Sonic: **Siempre estarás orgulloso de mi-**Le digo mientras lo abrazado**- Shadow, Silver les dije que mami y papi estarían en esta casa nunca nos dejarían solos**-Les digo mientras lo miro a los ojos "Nunca lo dude somos una gran familia unida y nos queremos mucho"

Shadow: **Lo siento mami y papi, tienes razón Sonic, ellos nunca nos dejaran solos, perdón ahora sé que siempre estaré con ustedes**- Dice mientras abraza a mami por el cuello recostando su cabeza en el cuello de ella

Silver: **Luego de ese gran recorrido lo conseguimos hermanos y saben a decir verdad ya no tengo miedo**- Nos dice sonriendo a mí y a Shadow- **Y todo gracias a ti Sonic**- Lo dice mientras me abraza-**gracias hermano**

Sonic: **Por nada, recuerda que siempre contaras con migo hermano**-Le digo mientras termino de abrazarlo-**Pero sin su ayuda Silver y Shadow no lo hubiera, gracias hermanos**-Digo soltando un pequeño bostezo

Yeni: **Parece que los niños ya tienen sueño**- Dice sonriéndonos con Shadow en los brazos

Silver: **Tienes toda la razón**- Dice dando un gran bostezo- **Quiero ir a dormir papi**- Dice tomando la ropa de papi "si tengo mucho sueño…seguro Shadow también lo tendrá"

Shadow: **Yo no tengo sueño puedo**- Da el mayor bostezo- **Quiero quedarme todo esta noche con mami**-Dice abrazándola y cerrando lentamente los ojos "Hermano…estas muy apegado…yo también quisiera dormir con ellos"

Yeni: **Mi vida**- Dice mirando a Shadow de una forma muy tierna-**que lindo eres Shadow pero**- Le acaricia la espalda a Shadow-**debes a prender a dormir solo**- lo levanta para mirarlo a los ojos- **lo hago por tu bien hijito te quiero así que por favor hazme caso**- Le dice mientras se levanta dejando a Shadow en sus hombros- **Amor lleva a Sonic y Silver**- Dice mientras se levanta con Shadow alejándose del cuarto "por fin…a dormir ya era hora"

John: **En seguida amor**- Mientras me toma a mí y a Silver en los brazos

Sonic: **Llevamos a dormir papi**-Doy un pequeño bostezo- **estoy muy cansado ha sido una gran noche  
><strong>  
>Silver: <strong>No puedo más quiero descansar<strong>- Dice cerrando los ojos lentamente

Yeni: **¿Me pregunto que habrán hecho?**- Dice abriendo la puerta de nuestro cuarto

John: **Mañana nos contaran amor, mientras tanto los dejaremos dormir, recuerda que mañana es nuestra gran salida y debemos descansar**-Dice Papi soltando una pequeña risa de felicidad "¡Salida!...ya no puedo esperar más, ya quiero que sea mañana…que sueño tengo". Nos deja a mí y Silver bajo la cama al igual que Shadow por mami

Sonic: **Que sueño**- Bostezo- **Gracias por traerme a la cama papi**- Le digo metiéndome bajo las cobijas

John: **Por nada mi querido hijo**- Me dice mientras me acaricia la cabeza

Shadow: **Adiós mami…tengo mucho sueño**- Dice Shadow colocándose bajo las cobijas

Silver: **Papi y Mami buenas noches, los quiero mucho**- Dice acomodándose para empezar a dormir

Yeni: **Los a todos mis niños**- Le da un beso a Shadow luego a Silver y por último a mi

John: **Dulces sueños mis hijos**-Dice arropándonos

SSS: **¡Que duerman bien!**- Gritamos todos juntos antes de cerrar nuestros ojos. Shadow está al lado mío puedo sentir su lenta respiración mientras que Silver es hacia el otro lado ya dormido, antes que quedarme dormido escucho algunas palabras de papi

John: **Amor los niños se comieron mi perro caliente mexicano**- El dice mientras camina de nuevo a su cuarto, mientras resisto para no quedarme dormido y oír mas "Con que así se llama *perro caliente mexicano* un gran nombre para la cosa más sabrosa que haya probado…ya quiero comer otro" terminando esta noche quedándome dormido al lado de mis dos hermanos

* * *

><p>Hola a todos mis fieles lectores para empezar:<p>

1- Quiero disculparme por la gran demora de mi fic, por un paseo familiar no tuve la oportunidad de subir otro capítulo, en el viaje no tenía ninguna pc ni internet así que tuve que escribir en cuaderno, por lo cual tan solo falta pasarlo a mi pc y el siguiente capítulo estará listo para todos ustedes

2-Quiero agradecer por los reviews de Alex, Nancy the hedgehog 3liiza luniita mis mas grandes gratitud para todos ustedes y lo mas importante disculparme por la gran demora

3-Si alguien quiere hacer la familia de Knuckles que aparece dentro de dos capítulos por máximo esta en toda su libertad de aportar alguna idea la cual estaré encantado en ponerla en mi fic, pero si no hay nadie que esté interesado no hay problema

Eso es todo se despide algo avergonzado por la demora Carlos Larry


	5. ¡Es tu culpa!

Capitulo 5: ¡Es tu culpa!

Shadow P.D.V.

…Quien me está tocando "déjenme dormir"

9:00 Am

Me levanta un gran brillo cae sobre todos mis ojos "este brillo es muy fuerte arg", abro mis ojos algo adoloridos por todo ese sol que cayó dé repente en ellos, siento a alguien en mis brazos…estoy abrazando a Sonic "pero dormí mirando para el otro lado…qué más da, por lo menos es mi hermanito", por lo que me doy cuenta no soy el único que abraza a Sonic si no también Silver que lo abraza en la espalda pero Sonic está enfrente de mí "hora de levantarse, tengo mucha hambre" Digo mientras retiro los brazos de Sonic pero sin darme cuenta el también se había aferrado a mi "ahora que hare no quiero despertarlo" lentamente me muevo para quitarme los brazos de Sonic de mi…con suaves movimientos logro quitármelo por fin de encima "sin despertarlo…ahora podre air a comer algo" de repente recuerdo el saber de aquella cosas de anoche "quiero uno de esos, ojala que abajo halla uno para mi solito, si no hago ruido" logro aterrizar en el suelo y me preparo para irme al otro cuarto

Sonic: **Shadow ya te levantaste**- Me dice mientras estira sus brazos bostezando "Eres todo un perezoso ahora ya no podre comerme todo eso"- **Shadow te veo algo ¿triste pasa algo?**- Ya bajo de la cama y está colocando su brazo sobre mi espalda "Bueno es mi hermano y Silver también será mejor ir a comer todos juntos" miro a Sonic con una sonrisa y le golpeo en el brazo

Shadow: No **pasa nada tonto, vamos a levantar a Silver para ir a comer tengo mucha hambre**- Digo mientras jalo la cobija trayendo a Silver con nosotros, pero antes de que caiga logro amortiguar la caída con mis brazos aunque se me cae y se golpea la espalda "Esta bien el golpe no fue tan duro o ¿acaso?"

Silver: **Arg! Porque hiciste eso Shadow, au, mi espalda**- Dice quejándose incorporándose lentamente "Pobre Silver creo que me pase un poco"

Shadow: **Disculpa Silver, era para levantarte y parece que funciono**- Digo riéndome porque no puedo evitarlo "jajajaja si se levanto ups perdón"

Silver: **Si parece que ya estoy despierto, pero ¡AU! Me duele la espalda podías haber gritado**- Dice algo molesto por lo ocurrido "Ahora si me pase"

Sonic: **Venga Silver no es para tanto**- le dice dándole palmadas en la espalda sonriendo

Silver: **¡Au como duele!**-Dice dando un salto por el dolor que le provoco Sonic "mmm que mal no quería lastimarlo, bueno parece que alguien se quedara en cama hoy"

Shadow: **Perdón Silver no quería lastimarte lo siento mucho**- Lo abrazo suavemente- **Perdón no quería que te lastimaras**- Digo mientras me siento muy triste "Que te he hecho hermano"

Silver: **No tranquilo Shadow, no es para tanto, pero no lo vuelvas hacer ¿sí?**- Dice sonriéndome

Shadow: **Te prometo que no volverá a pasar perdóname Silver no era mi intención**- De repente Sonic nos coge a los dos con sus brazos

Sonic: **Chicos ya que todo está arreglado ¿podemos ir a comer?**- Dice mirándonos a los dos

Shadow: **Porque no tengo mucha ha..**- Soy interrumpido por el sonido del estomago de Silver "Vaya parece que no somos los únicos que tenemos hambre" volteo mi cabeza con una mueca de supresa al ver tan gran ruido proveniente del estomago de Silver- **Bueno creo que Silver también quiere comer**- Le digo sonriéndole mientras Sonic aun nos sujeta de los brazos

Silver: **Perdón, es que tengo mucha hambre**- Dice acariciándose el estomago con las manos

Sonic: ¡**Yo también tengo hambre! Vamos a comer ¡yaaa!**- Dice gateando rápidamente hacia la puerta "Si no puedo esperar más quiero otro de esos"

Silver: **Con que una carrera, bueno esta vez yo ganare**- Dice gateando rápidamente para llegar a la puerta

Shadow: **No lo creo**- Digo riendo entre los dientes gateando más rápido que ellos saliendo del cuarto "Les ganare de eso no cabe duda"

Sonic y Silver: **¡Tramposo!**- Dicen enojados atrás de mi gateando lo más rápido que pueden "Jajajaja lo que importa es ganar"

Shadow: **Eso les pasa por distraídos, además yo soy más rápido que ustedes dos**- Digo tomando una gran ventaja sobre ellos dos "Si esta vez le demostrare a Sonic que soy el más veloz de todos"

Sonic: **¿Te crees mas rápido?, parece que alguien sige soñando despierto**- Dice colocándose al lado mio "Pero como es que es tan rápido…ya me estoy cansando"

Silver: **Jajaja que hermanos tan lentos**- Dice colocándose junto a nosotros mientras estamos a igual distancia de la meta "No puede ser…Silver me va a ganar" Aumento la velocidad para llegar a la cocina

Shadow: **Tu eres el lento**- Digo aumentando al máximo mi velocidad pero aun así Silver y Sonic siguen cabeza a cabeza con migo, ya estamos a poco de la meta "Es…Un ¡EMPATE!"

Sonic: **Vaya han mejorado**- Dice muy agitado porque uso todas sus fuerzas en la carrera- **Puede que esta haya sido en empate pero la siguiente les ganare**- Dice cayendo de espalda por lo cansado que esta "Que carrera…quiero volver a hacerla"

Shadow: **No puedo mas**- Digo cayendo al piso rendido "No me puedo mover estoy muy cansado"

Silver: **Tampoco me puedo mover pero tengo mucha hambre**- Dice mientras todos nuestros estómagos suenan al mismo tiempo "Creo que ahora tenemos más hambre que nunca"

Sonic: **Si…vamos a comer ese perro mexicano**- Dice mientras se para y se incorpora para ir al cubo gigante "Vamos Sonic trae uno para mi estoy que me muero del hambre"

Silver: **Por favor trae lo que sea, ¡me estoy muriendo del hambre!**- Dice tirándose al piso respirando muy agitado "Si lo que sea tengo mucha hambre no puedo aguantar más"

Sonic: **Esta bien, cálmense, ya les traeré algo de comer denme unos minutos**- Dice mientras abre el cubo gigante y nosotros esperamos muy felices para empezar a comer "date prisa hermano tengo mucha hambre"

John: **Si estas buscando un perro caliente mexicano ya se acabaron**- Dice detrás de nosotros papi recostado en la puerta

Shadow: **Ooh Papi Hola**- Digo algo apenado por alguna razón me siento mal "que pasa tan solo queríamos tomar algo de comida"

Silver: **¡PAPI!**- Dice muy feliz al ver que el está con nosotros "por lo menos Silver está feliz pero me siento raro" Sonic baja y se hace a mi lado susurrando a mi oreja

Sonic: **¿Te sientes igual?**- Me dice algo preocupado al parecer también siente lo mismo "¿Que hice para sentir esto?"

Shadow: **…Si…**- Le digo bajando la cabeza algo apenado

John: **Shadow Sonic ¿pasa algo?**- Nos dice a ambas esperando alguna respuesta "creo que sabe cómo nos sentimos"

Sonic: **Bueno lo que pasa es que…**- Lo interrumpo porque también quiero decir

Shadow: **Nos sentimos mal…por haber cogido la comida sin permiso**- Digo algo avergonzado por lo que acaba de pasar

Sonic: **No me refería a eso Shadow**- Me dice mirándome raro

John: **Entonces a que te referías Sonic**- Dice mirándolo a los ojos

Sonic: **Me siento triste porque no hay perros calientes mexicanos**- Dice mirando al piso muy triste- **Tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer un perro papi pero ya no hay**- Dice muy triste "Sonic tu eres único…si tengo hambre pero tampoco aria algo asi"

John lo mira seriamente y lo alza

Sonic: **¿Te enojaste?**- Le dice algo apenado "Por fin se dio cuenta, lo que acaba de hacer esta mal"

John: **Sonic…hijo mira, está bien que tengas hambre pero debes pedir permiso por las cosas es algo que siempre debes hacer**- Le dice mientras lo deja en el piso y luego me mira a mi- **Por cierto tienes razón Shadow era justo lo que esperaba de ti**- Me dice acariciando la cabeza y mis orejas- **Ahora díganme niños cuando me pagaran mi perro caliente**- Nos dice a los tres sonriéndonos "Espera papi ¡que! Por algún razón se lo que es pagar, quiere decir que este es mi primera ¿deuda?"

Shadow: **¡SONIC! por tu culpa tengo mi primera deuda**- Le digo muy irritado "ahora como diablos la voy a pagar"

Sonic: **Cálmate**** Shadow tan solo es un perro, estoy seguro de que podremos pagarlo**- Me dice mientras retrocede al verme que estoy muy molesto "Pero es que ¡tú! No tienes remedio"

Shadow: **Pero por tu culpa tenemos ya una deuda y nada menos que con ¡papa!**- Le grito muy molesto "Ahora como saldremos de esta porque tenias que comer ese perro Sonic"

Sonic: **Per…**- Fue interrumpido por Silver mirándome algo molesto "¿qué quieres Silver?"

Silver: **¡Tu comiste también Shadow!, no le eches toda la culpa a Sonic tanto el tu y yo somos culpables por lo que está pasando**- Me decía mirándome a los ojos esperando mi reacción

Shadow: **Pero Sonic empezó a comer el perro caliente, si él no lo hubiera cogido nada de esto hubiera pasado**-Le digo a Silver mientras observo a Sonic mal "¿porque tenias que haber comido ese perro?"

Sonic: **Pero no puedes negarme que te gusto**- Dice riéndose "¡Te estás pasando Sonic!" coloca un dedo sobre mi cabeza- **No puedes negarlo**- mientras me la empuja suavemente "¡TU!"

Shadow: **Pero…**-No puedo contestarle porque él tiene razón- **¡Entonces genio dime como la pagaremos!  
><strong>  
>John: <strong>Alto niños no mas<strong>-Dice levantándome junto con Sonic cuando de repente llega mami

Yeni: **¿Que sucede amor?**- Nos dice algo preocupada "Ahora mami está asustada ¡bien hecho Sonic"

John: **Bueno creo que los chicos tienen una pequeña discusión y creo que es mi culpa**- Dice papi mirando al piso algo triste "¡Ahora papi esta triste, felicitaciones Sonic lo has hecho!"

Sonic: **No es tu culpa papi…**-Dice mirando al piso avergonzado

Shadow: **Si tienes razón ¡ES TU CULPA SONIC!**-Le grito totalmente llevado por la ira

Yeni: **Shadow como le dices eso a tu hermano ¿qué te pasa?**- Me dice mami algo enfada y sin darme cuenta papi me carga en los brazos al igual que Sonic

John: **Amor cuida de Silver ya vuelvo**- Dice mientras nos lleva a mí y Sonic de los brazos "Que nos hará papi…todo por culpa de Sonic…yo no quiero que pase nada malo…porque tenias que haber hecho eso Sonic"

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Un gran saludo a todos mis fieles lectores:<p>

Bueno esta vez me tarde también pero en fin acá esta el cap y espero no tardarme tanto con el otro

Se me olvidaba Nancy si soy fan de Sonaze me considero anti Sonamy

Gracias por sus reviews Nancy Diana y Liza los aprecio mucho

Eso es todo sin mas que decir se despide Carlos Larry


	6. ¡DAME ESE CONTROL!

Capitulo 6: ¡DAME ESE CONTROL!

Sonic P.D.V

Nuestro papi nos lleva a Shadow y a mí a una especie de cuarto… "que ha pasado, que fue lo que hice mal…tan solo tenía hambre y comí ese delicioso perro…pero por alguna razón es un gran problema" Mientras soy llevado por papi veo que Shadow está muy furioso y triste a la vez "que combinación, porque te colocaste así tan de repente hermano" Papi nos deja en el tercer piso y entra a un cuarto donde esta un sillón y una caja delgada muy grande "Vaya ¿done estamos?" Nos coloca a Shadow y a mí sobre el sillón

John: Bueno niños resuélvanlo aquí, ya vengo iré a preparar el desayuno con mama-Se va del cuarto dejándonos a Shadow y a mi solos en el cuarto, por largo tiempo ninguno de los dos nos miramos y no hablamos "que incomodo…pero si no es tanto mi culpa porque Shadow me la hecha toda si el también comió ese perro" Volteo lentamente y veo a Shadow muy tranquilo pero no me dirige la mirada "!di algo!" al parecer Shadow está mirando a la nada mudo sin ninguna expresión y movimiento "está bien si fue una mala idea comer ese perro"

Sonic: **Hermano…si fue una mala idea comer ese perro…**-Le digo bajando la cabeza algo avergonzado

Shadow: **Si por tu culpa Silver y yo tenemos nuestra primera deuda**- Dice mirándome seriamente con una expresión muy molesta "solo mi culpa"

Sonic: **Si lo comí yo fui el de la idea pero tú también lo probaste y te gusto no mientas hermano**- Le digo algo molesto porque sé que es la verdad "porque eres tan negativo…piensa en alguna solución"

Shadow: **Si es verdad lo comí…pero aun así ahora tenemos nuestra primera deuda eso no cambia nada**- Me dice más molesto que antes "si es verdad no cambia nada, pero cálmate"

Sonic: **Primero cálmate Shadow y segundo sabes que mientras Silver tu y yo estemos juntos no hay nada que nos sea imposible y lo sabes**- Le digo mirándolo mientras le sonrió "hermano se que pagaremos eso de una u otra forma"

Shadow: Esta **bien me calmo y ahora dime ¿Cómo?**- Me mira confuso esperando que le dé su repuesta a el gran problema "acaso crees que lo sé todo"

Sonic: **No se, podríamos ¿preguntarle a papi?**- Le digo mientras noto una pequeña caja pero de nuevo miro a Shadow "¿qué era eso tenía muchos botones?"

Shadow: **Si papi podrías ayudarnos con este problema…yo lo…**-Se calla y no dice nada mirando al piso "Por fin, hermano estas pensando"

Sonic: **Venga hermano dímelo no hay problema**- Le digo golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo "al fin muestras ser mi hermano y pertenecer a esta familia"

Shadow: **Lo siento Hermano…yo no quería echarte toda la culpa**-Me dice mirando al piso muy triste "lo que importa es la intención"

Sonic: **Te perdono hermano tan solo trata de controlarte, sabes que siempre estaremos Silver y yo para ayudarte**- Le digo sonriéndole "ya todo está solucionado"

Shadow: **Si me agrada saber eso**- Dice sonriendo por fin- **Ahora tengo hambre- Soltando una pequeña risa**- ¿Cuanto crees que tarde papi con el desayuno?

Sonic: **Si también tengo hambre**- Le digo riéndome un poco- **Pero no se cuanto podría tardar papi, ¿qué hacemos mientras tanto?**- Le digo mientras regreso la mirada a la pequeña caja de botones

Shadow: **¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?**- Me dice mirando la caja llena de botones

Sonic:** Esta vez sí**- Digo alzando la caja con mis manos colocándola en la mitad de los dos

Shadow: **¿Qué crees que haga esto?**- Me dice mientras observamos ambos la caja llena de botones

Sonic: **No tengo ni la menor idea**- Digo mientras acerco mi mano hacia la caja

Shadow: **Que podrá hacer…**- Dice acercando la mano y empieza a oprimir botones al mismo tiempo que yo

Sonic: **No pasa nada**- Digo mientras sigo oprimiendo botones con el

Shadow: **Que decepcionante**- dice mientras deja de oprimir botones "sí que lo es...pero seguiré intentando"

Sonic: **tiene que hacer algo**- Digo oprimiendo todos los botones hasta que presiono uno y en la caja grande aparece alguien

Shadow: **que has hecho**- dice algo asustado al ver que están peleando en la caja

Sonic: **No se…pero porque pelean esos dos**- Digo muy sorprendido por como pelean los dos "'¿acaso los podre interrumpir?"

Shadow: **Espera ¿acaso son reales? ¡Ten cuidado Sonic!**- Dice cuando se da cuenta que voy a tocar la caja

Sonic: **No lo sé pero quiero averiguarlo**- Digo tocando la caja- **¿Pero qué?**- digo mientras toco una especie de cristal "no son reales"

Shadow: **¿Qué pasa?**- Me dice algo preocupado

Sonic: **Una especie de cristal me impide llegar a ellos**- digo alejándome de la caja

Shadow: **Eso quiere decir que no son reales, que bueno…pero asombroso**- Dice mirando la pantalla- **Mira como pelea ese sujeto verde contra ese niño de pelo amarillo**- Dice emocionado señalando la pantalla**  
><strong>  
>Sonic:<strong> Si pobre niño le están dando una paliza<strong>- Digo también mirando la enorme caja "vamos niño no te rindas"

Shadow: **Tengo una idea**- Dice presionando un botón de la pequeña caja haciendo que la imagen cambiara de repente "hey déjalo donde estaba Shadow quiero ver qué pasa"

Sonic: ¿Como hiciste eso?- Le pregunto totalmente sorprendido al ver que ahora un niño de sombrero pelea contra un tigre o león no sé que es "vaya si saben pelear"

Shadow: **Solo oprime el botón de la caja pero, veamos esto es mucho mejor que lo otro**- Dice mirando a la pantalla e imitando algunos golpes del niño de sombrero "pero si solo es un niño golpeando el anterior era mejor y la acción era más"

Sonic: **No me gusta es mejor el anterior**- Digo tomando el control y oprimiendo un botón que regresa al programa anterior "No que programa tan feo, quiero ver que ese niño mono le dé una paliza a esa cosa verde"

Shadow: **Pero que tiene de bueno si al niño mono le están dando una paliza**- Dice señalando la pantalla con cara de sorprendido y molesto "Pero el tuyo era solo un niño de goma que tiene eso de genial"

Sonic: **Es mejor que tu programa además espera, ya verás que ese niño le da una paliza a ese cosa verde**- Digo mientras veo que el niño esta gritando y el pelo le están cambiando "o genial que le está pasando…no lo sé pero…"- **Asombroso esto es genial**- Digo mientras tengo la caja en mis manos, pero de repente Shadow me lo quita "!no lo cambies!"

Shadow: **Que tontería mira lo que hace este**- Dice mientras el niño dice algo como secando no le entendí bien y empieza a salir vapor de el "ahora se nos va morir el niño ya se está derritiendo"- **Genial**- Dice mientras el niño empieza a moverse realmente rápido y golpea al tigre- **Mira esa velocidad es mucho mejor que el otro niño**- Dice mientras el niño pelea contra el tigre "¡estas bromeando el otro niño es más veloz que él!"

Sonic: **Como se te ocurre**- Digo mirando el programa de Shadow cuando de repente el tigre lo coge y ni siquiera lo toca pero lo deja en el suelo sangrando "por lo menos el de pelo amarillo no era tan débil"- **Patético que malo es ese chico**- Digo tomando el control y viendo como el niño esta aniquilando al sujeto verde "si dale con todas niños, aniquílalo"- **Esto si me gusta, vamos niño pégale**- Digo mientras el niño de pelo amarillo le da una patada al de verde "Eso debió doler"

Shadow: **No tu programa apesta y dame ese control**- Dice agarrando el control pero sin quitármelo "no lo vas a cambiar, ahora si están peleando como nunca"

Sonic: N**o** **te lo voy a dar, tu programa es horrendo, este es mucho mejor**- Le digo jalando del control también "dámelo Shadow sabes que ese programa tuyo apesta"

Shadow: **Que me lo des te he dicho**- Me dice algo molesto porque no lo dejo ver el programa "lo siento hermano me gusta este programa y no lo cambiare"

Sonic: **Yo quiero ver el mío porque es mucho mejor que el tuyo**- Le digo agarrando el control con todas mis fuerzas

Shadow: **No lo es, mi programa es mejor**- Me dice mientras también coge el control, pero de repente alguien no lo quita sin poder evitarlo "no dame el control…"

Yeni: **Me quedare con esto niños**- Dice con el control en las manos "noo yo quiero seguir viendo"- **Ustedes son muy jóvenes para ver esto**- Dice apagando la tv y mirándonos a los dos "se acabaron las peleas"

Shadow: **Hola Mami, de verdad tenemos que crecer más para ver esos programas**- Pregunta Shadow muy incrédulo "si de verdad yo creo que los puedo ver y no me pasa nada "

Yeni: **Mi querido Shadow aun no tienes la edad para ver esas cosas, crece un poco mas y te prometo que te dejare ver eso**- Dice mientras nos da nuestros biberones "por lo menos a comer"-**mientras tomen su desayuno**- Dice dándonos algunas galletas "yo quería perro…"

Shadow: **Gracias mami, está muy rico cierto Sonic**- Me dice mirándome esperando que responda "no es lo mismo que un perro…pero esta rico"

Sonic: **Si me gusta mucho**- Digo mientras me tomo el biberón y como las galletas "Aun así quiero mi perro"

Yeni: **De nada niños ahora miren pueden ver esto**- Dice prendiendo la tv y cambiando las imagines hasta que lo deja en una especie de muñecos con pantallas en los estómagos y de varios tonos "¿qué es eso?, ¿qué están haciendo?"- **Por ahora vean eso, niños con Silver**- Dice colocando a Silver junto a nosotros "vaya donde habrás estado hermano"

Silver: **Hola hermanos ¿qué tal el desayuno?**- Nos pregunta a mí y Shadow con una sonrisa en la cara "Parece que ya comiste"

Sonic: **Me gusta mucho**- Digo terminando mi biberón junto con las galletas "ahora si estoy lleno"

Shadow: **A mí también, por cierto y ¿el tuyo?**- Pregunta Shadow mientras también se acaba su comida "me está dando sueño cada vez que veo ese programa"

Silver: **Yo comí abajo, también me gusto mucho, ¿que están viendo?**- Dice mirando la pantalla con nosotros "algo que no tiene sentido"

Yeni: Bueno **niños descansen un rato que enseguida vengo**- Dice mientras se va del cuarto dejándonos a los tres solos

SSS: **Adiós mami**- Decimos los tres mientras continuamos viendo el programa de tv

Sonic: **No se este programa**- Bostezo un poco- **Me da sueño**- Digo dejando de mirar la pantalla y recostándome en Shadow

Shadow: **A mí también que sueño...**- Dice recostando su cabeza en la mía- **Creo que dormiré un poco- **Digo mientras intento tener mis ojos abiertos "que cosas más aburrida"**  
><strong>  
>Silver: <strong>Porque esto…<strong>-Bosteza al igual que nosotros- **Me da tanto sueño**- Dice recostándose en mis piernas

Sonic: **No lo sé pero cada vez que lo miro me da sueño**- **Digo cerrando mis ojos** "que cosa tan aburrida parece que me dejo…"

…

Escucho una voz de repente, creo que es mami "¿estoy soñando?"

Yeni: **Sorpresa**- Oigo a mami gritar "sorpresa que nos vas a dar" abro mis ojos y veo una gran caja en frente de mi

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno primero Un saludo a todos mis lectores<p>

Lamento la demora del capítulo espero sacar el siguiente mañana

Muchas gracias por sus reviews 3liiza Alejandra y en especial a Nancy espero que estés bien, lástima que te hayan cortado ese chico no sabe apreciar lo que es bueno…no puedo decir mas tan solo te deseo lo mejor Nancy seguro encontraras a alguien que si te aprecie de verdad

Se despide Carlos Larry


End file.
